Toys
by Spindiver
Summary: All Stiles wants is a little fun. Derek has some toys. Please read warnings inside for content.


**A/N: Once again plot loses. This is the kink!fic I promised after _Stand My Ground_. Obviously it's in the same 'verse, as is, I think, _Dance With Me_. In fact I believe they may be in chronological order so far.**

**Warning: Complete PWP, contains mild d/s, bondage and toys! This is the most hardcore I've written - my shameometer is maxed out right now - so if that's not your thing, go read something else. If it is, then do let me know so I don't think I'm the only filthy harlot in the world. **

* * *

><p>All day long Stiles was hyper. Jackson ended up kicking him quite hard on the shin in English; he wouldn't stop tapping his pen on the desk all through the lesson. It moved in counterpoint to his knees which were constant jiggling up and down, up and down…<p>

Lunch - he barely sat down for; shoving a sandwich in his mouth and then telling Scott he had something to do. All Scott heard was "Mmmph hmm uh oo" but he got the message.

Lacrosse practice was a nightmare. He had so much nervous energy that Coach ended up putting him in to play. It was that or risk having one of the other benched players throttle him.

Scott caught him as he was halfway to his jeep. "What are you on today?" He meant it as a joke but he did half wonder if Stiles had maybe, just maybe, overdone his medication.

"Nothing, why?" said Stiles, a picture of innocence, albeit one who was inching incrementally towards his vehicle.

"You're like a gibbon on speed; you've been like it all day. And weren't we going to go over that history project tonight?"

"Um, yeah, tomorrow…yeah, tomorrow, promise we'll do it then. Stuff to do now, you know…stuff…

Stiles had reached the jeep and was creeping his hand back to find the door handle. Allison had caught Scott up now as well and had heard the last part of the conversation. She wrapped her arm round Scott's.

"Let him go, he looks like he's on a mission." She shot Stiles a meaningful look. She was all kinds of perceptive and was pretty sure she knew what was going on with Stiles. She also knew that Scott wouldn't work it out unless the evidence was right in front of him, tapping him on the head and saying '_look, doofus, here I am!_'

"Alright", said Scott. "Phone me later if you finish your…um…stuff."

Allison snorted quietly, a wry smile on her face. She turned Scott in the direction of her car and gently led him away. Stiles, free now to continue his objective, practically vaulted into the driver's seat and had the engine started in micro seconds.

As he hurtled down the road all he could think of was the promise Derek had made to him that morning. The last thing he'd wanted to do was get out of bed, after all he'd been up half the night being Derek's little fuck-toy - and he wouldn't have it any other way. Derek had brought him in a mug of coffee, the aroma of which was already inclining Stiles to reach out and grope aimlessly for it. Derek roughly pulled the covers off the bed and holding the mug just out of reach said, "Get up, go to school, concentrate on your classes and we'll have some fun tonight."

Stiles had opened one eye and blinked at the sudden swathe of light that crossed his face. He sat up and wrestled the mug from Derek. "What kind of fun?"

"The kind you like, I've got a couple of surprises for you but you won't be seeing them if you don't move now!"

"'kay, okay, I'm moving", grumbled Stiles pulling on his jeans and searching desperately for an unworn t-shirt. Derek threw him one of his, clean from the drawer.

"Put this on." Stiles grabbed it out of the air and brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply. It smelled of detergent but it also smelled of Derek.

"Yeah, cos that's gonna help, smelling of you all day." But he put the shirt on anyway, quietly satisfied to be suffused with his lover's aroma.

Screeching round a corner, almost on two wheels, Stiles pondered what the surprises could be. He'd seen a bag hidden in a corner of Derek's bedroom; a bag with the discrete logo of a store that was not in Beacon Hills but in a larger town some miles away. The kind of store you could only go into if you were over 18. He'd spent the whole day trying to work out what was in that bag and the suspense was killing him.

Stiles turned off the road onto the track that led to Derek's house. He'd been a good boy, he'd got up without too much complaining and he'd made school on time…with about twenty seconds to spare. Okay, so it would probably be a stretch to say that he'd actually concentrated all of the time in all of his lessons but he had tried really hard. He wanted his fun now; he felt he'd earned it. Stiles' stomach did a funny flippy thing, like if you go over a hump bridge too fast. But it wasn't the rough ground that caused it, it was the thought of all the fun he'd been having with Derek. If you'd asked him six months ago if he'd ever imagine himself as someone's bitch he'd have said _Hell, no!_ Funny how things turn out…

It wasn't so bad because being the bitch was just a role he played in bed. Other times Derek treated him just the same as the rest of the pack. Except that he'd always make sure that Stiles had whatever he needed, be that cheeseburgers or calling shotgun on trips and he always insisted on doing things that Stiles could participate in equally. He listened when Stiles had ideas and he told the pack to listen too. He let Stiles ramble on endlessly as if it wasn't the most annoying thing ever. Well, mostly, occasionally he'd still ram Stiles up against a wall or a door and make him shut up by putting that mouth of his to a better use.

It turned out that this mix of respect and domination was just what Stiles had been craving, it was perfect for him. In public he'd become someone the other wolves looked up to, for his intelligence and skills, almost a leader, but behind closed doors he was a puppy and he'd sure roll over if you tickled him in the right spot.

Stiles pulled up outside of Derek's house. He yanked on the parking brake and jumped out of his jeep. In the short distance between the vehicle and the door he checked his clothes were straight, pulling down his shirt and he ran his hands over his cropped head. He took the short run of steps two at a time and rapped on the door in front of him then he lounged against the doorframe as if he hadn't a care in the world and nowhere else in particular to be.

Derek took his time answering the door. Stiles even considered changing sides and taking up a position opposite but just as he was about to push himself off from the doorframe, the door cracked open a few inches and a hand appeared, pulling him inside.

Derek twisted him to face the door, caught Stiles' hands up above his head as if in surrender and pushed up behind him trapping Stiles between himself and the solid wood. He leaned in to Stiles neck, covering him completely and licked up from his shoulder to behind his ear. Stiles wriggled his ass into Derek's crotch, he was already excited, hell, he'd been excited all day!

"This is my game and you do what I tell you", growled Derek into Stiles' ear then he licked round the edge of it and down to the lobe which he bit. Stiles pushed back harder, aching to feel Derek's need against him. The wolf pulled away, leaving a chasm - or so it seemed to Stiles – between them.

"Not yet", murmured Derek against Stiles skin and he let go of Stiles' hands allowing them to drop. He pulled something out of a pocket and before Stiles could even think of groping behind him to find Derek's hot ass, he'd tied a blindfold round Stiles' eyes.

"What the…?" exclaimed Stiles

"Sssh", whispered Derek. "You're gonna follow me, do as I say and keep quiet. If you do that and only if you do that then I promise to show you things and do things that will blow your mind."

Stiles' mouth fell slackly open in arousal at Derek's words but he still had a little bit of the smarts in him and he still wasn't completely in character.

"But are you going to fuck me? You gotta fuck me, I don't just want to see stuff, I want your cock in me, pounding me so hard!" Stiles pleaded.

Derek came in close to Stiles, close enough that Stiles could sense him but not touch him.

"I'm going to fuck you into the middle of next week", promised Derek, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Stiles'. "But only if you submit to me now and do exactly what I say, no questions, no arguments and no whining."

Stiles had got the game now. He was to play submissive and stay quiet and in return Derek would heap unspeakable pleasures on him until he was wracked and sated and oh, how he loved this game! Stiles tipped his head to the side, baring his neck. This was his answer to Derek.

"Follow me." Derek took his hand and led him across the hall to the stairs. He guided Stiles up them but in truth Stiles needed little guidance. He knew the house well and it was hardly a stretch to work out where they were going. That was going to be the only non-surprise of the night.

As expected, Derek led Stiles into his bedroom and up to his bed. Briefly he put his arms round Stiles and kissed him roughly on the neck.

"Go lie down", he ordered. Stiles fumbled till his knees hit the bed and then crawled up onto it. He placed himself in the middle and waited. He could hear Derek moving and then he felt the weight of the bed shift as Derek knelt up on it next to him. Robbed of his sight, he concentrated his other senses to try and divine what Derek had in store for him.

Derek leaned right over Stiles towards the head of the bed. Stiles heard a couple of metallic clunks then he felt Derek's hands on his abdomen, pushing up the t-shirt that had been lent to him just that morning. Stiles lifted his arms up to help, after all outright resistance wasn't what this was about. This was about letting Derek have control and losing himself in the amazing sensations of being at his complete mercy.

Derek pushed Stiles' legs open and hopped between them. Stiles felt him undo his jeans and pull them down. He hoped that Derek was going to rub him or blow him or something because he'd barely touched him yet and Stiles was desperate to feel Derek's skin on his. Anywhere would do but his already semi-hard dick really wanted it the most. Derek disappointed him by shuffling backwards pulling Stiles' jeans and boxer shorts off all the way.

He felt his left wrist clasped and pulled up above his head. Suddenly there was a cold metallic object around it and it was clicked shut. _Oh_, thought Stiles, _handcuffs…kinky_! And he wriggled a bit in silent glee as his other wrist was taken and imprisoned the same way. He didn't expect what happened next though. He felt more than heard a flutter in the air and something gossamer soft stroked his leg, down to his foot.

"You like this?" enquired Derek.

"Hell, yeah!" Stiles smirked.

"Good", said Derek wrapping the silk scarf around Stiles' ankle and securing it to something below the bed. "There'll be more of that later." It was taut enough that Stiles' leg was pulled sideways a little. Derek reached for his other ankle, pulled it the opposite way, opening Stiles legs right up and fastened it as well. Stiles now lay spread eagled, naked and blindfold. Even in his restricted position Stiles managed to give off a sultry vibe and he angled his hips up a little, just to tempt Derek.

Derek stood at the foot of the bed contemplating the boy spread out before him. Stiles was like a sexual sponge sucking up everything Derek had to offer and demanding more, always wanting more so Derek had decided it was time to make him learn a lesson.

"Tonight, I'm gonna teach you the value of patience, how having it can lead to better things. I know how much you want me, I can see it and I can smell it but you need to be patient, you can't have me yet. I know exactly how much you crave being filled so I've got something else to do the job until I'm ready for you."

Stiles trembled in anticipation. He felt Derek climb back between his legs and he heard the familiar sound of lube squirting out from a tube. He waited anxiously to feel Derek's fingers warm him up and open him but that was not what Derek had planned.

Stiles winced as the first cold touch of lube was pressed against him. It wasn't Derek's fingers applying it he realised, it was something solid but flexible, like a dildo. Stiles sighed at the touch and lifted his hips to increase the contact. Slowly the object penetrated him; Derek was using slow, short, twisty thrusts to drive the thing further and further up Stiles ass until it bottomed out, Stiles could feel the wide base of it pushed hard against his butt cheeks. It wasn't anywhere near as big as Derek's cock but as he clenched his muscles around it, it just took the edge off Stiles' need.

Derek sat back to enjoy the view of the neon purple butt plug filling his lover. His own cock twitched at the sight but he fought down his arousal, he couldn't allow himself to get carried away too early. He distracted himself by reaching over to the nightstand for a new instrument of pleasure.

Stiles felt a light touch on his foot; something was being drawn slowly up his ankle and leg. It was soft like the scarf had been earlier but it was a different kind of soft, tickly almost, as the wispy edges teased his sensitive skin. Languorous circles were stroked tantalisingly upwards and when the sensation reached his inner thigh, Stiles bucked upwards, the involuntary tightening of all his muscles causing him to groan out in pleasure.

"What is it?" He breathed out.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Derek as he traced patterns almost up as far as Stiles' ass. He lingered there for a moment and then just as Stiles thought he would drift that cobweb touch over his balls and aching cock, he didn't. He crossed to Stiles other leg and began a teasing journey downwards.

"Oh, yes, tell me, please", begged Stiles

"It's a feather", Derek answered.

All the nerve endings in Stiles' lower body were now amped up to maximum tension. Without the benefit of sight his concentration on what he was feeling seemed to be the only thing in existence. He suddenly realised that Derek had achieved this state of bliss on him without actually touching him himself. He wished he could see what was happening as well as just experiencing it.

"Tell me what you see", he pleaded, "What does it look like?"

Derek exhaled. "Stiles, you have no idea, your body is all laid out before me, all for me. I can see you opened by the plug and when I touch you in a sensitive place, you twitch around it. Your skin is like smooth alabaster except where I'm stroking you and there, the contrast between this red feather and your body is the most beautiful thing. You look wanton and chaste all at the same time and I want so very badly to sink into you and have you but I can't because this is about making you wait. So I will have to wait too.

"God, Derek, I don't want to wait, don't make me wait."

"Patience", was the only thing that Derek said. Unhurriedly he drew the feather down Stiles' torso, etching out every contour of his body. He dawdled at Stiles' nipples, drifting over and over each one until they formed taut peaks under his attention. Stiles was reduced to crooning out incoherent noises. He wanted to reach out and feel Derek, have some actual bodily contact, he wanted to squeeze his thighs together but the cuffs and scarves prevented all but the slightest movement. He jangled the chains on his wrists a little but it didn't make Derek move any faster, the incessant slow drag of the feather across his skin continued unabated. Stiles thought he was about to wither and fall apart from the sensations and then Derek ran the feather ever so lightly along the length of his cock.

Ohh, ahhh, ohhhh", breathed Stiles, a light flush now spreading up from his chest and neck to colour his cheeks. The feather wandered downwards to caress his balls; every filmy frond bringing more stimulation to his over-sensitised skin. If it hadn't been so wondrous he might have thought that it was tortuous instead.

As he was pushed higher and higher into sensory overload, he felt an orgasm building, it threatened to be one hell of a climax, he could envisage streams of his cum shooting out and never stopping.

"God, Derek, I'm gonna cum, like right now!"

Instantly Derek dropped the feather and grasped Stiles' cock right at the base, squeezing slightly more than comfortably. This was the first skin on skin contact they'd had since the game had begun and it was the very opposite of what Stiles was craving. He sensed his orgasm ebb away and he felt empty and cheated.

"Jeez, Der, what did you do that for? I was right there, oh man…." Stiles flopped about, as much as his restraints would allow.

"I'm not ready to have you cum yet", was all Derek would say. He moved off the bed and Stiles could sense him fiddling about underneath it. He realised that the pull on his ankles had loosened so he moved his cramped leg. Derek released his other leg and sat down next to him. Reaching behind Stiles' head he pulled off the blindfold too.

"I want you to see the next bit", Derek told him as he blinked at the soft light after being in the dark for so long.

"Am I going to get to cum?" begged Stiles.

"Eventually" said Derek, picking up something else from the nightstand. "Do you know what this is?" he held out the object towards Stiles who watched as Derek turned it over in his hands. Two metal rings, one slightly larger than the other connected by a short leather strap.

"No", replied Stiles quizzically, "I have no idea".

"Well you'll see in a minute." Derek placed the rings on the foot of the bed and got off himself and stood in front of Stiles. "Would you like to see me naked too?"

"Damn right", admitted Stiles.

Teasingly, Derek started to remove his clothing. He took his time and as each garment was removed he ran his hands across the skin revealed. T-shirt…gone and Derek's hands caressed his chest and pulled his own nipples into little pebbles of arousal. He turned around to remove his dark jeans and bent over to shed his socks and shoes giving Stiles a grandstand view of his firm buttocks; he ran one hand down the cleft in his cheeks and held back a smirk as he heard Stiles groan at the sight. Turning back around, he ran his hands up his thighs and palmed his cock briefly.

Stiles' boner was back with a vengeance. "Holy crap, Derek, you are so awesome, so beautiful, let me have you, please?" Stiles voice almost gave out with lust.

"Ssssh, you'll have me, very soon, I promise." Derek sat on the end of the bed and picked up the thing he'd left there minutes ago.

"This", he said, holding it up, "Is a cock ring. One of the rings goes over my cock and the other one over my balls." He started to insert his semi-flaccid dick through the smaller ring. "It'll make me last longer so I can fuck you and fuck you without coming." He gently manoeuvred his balls through the larger of the metallic circles. "And, it looks good!"

Now Derek was prepared he could allow himself to get aroused after having held it at bay for so long. He took hold of his cock and pumped it roughly, drinking in the image of the sensual boy beside him. With his other hand he stroked up Stiles' leg and slipped it underneath his ass. Stiles could only gape at the sight, fully erect now, Derek's cock looked longer than ever and his balls stood proud beneath.

Derek squeezed Stiles' butt. "Are you ready for me?" he asked

"I'm always ready for you", breathed Stiles in awe. Derek brought his hand up and gently pulled the butt plug out of Stiles. He positioned himself kneeling between Stiles' thighs and lifted the boy's hips up to meet his.

"This is going to last because I'm not going to go quickly. You need to know what it's like to draw out the pleasure. I'll have you screaming my name before I let you cum."

Stiles licked his lips and angled his hips in towards Derek wrapping his legs around him. Slowly, taking infinite care, Derek, rubbed his cock over Stiles' hole. With the barest of movements he started to push in. Tonight wasn't a night to be an animal, this game was all about languid delights and seeing how far they could be taken.

Stiles sighed as Derek took all the time in the world to enter him. When Derek's balls were pressed all the way against Stiles ass, he made tiny circular movements without changing the depth of his penetration. Stiles could feel the base of the cock ring rubbing against his perineum and it turned him on like nothing else. Stiles started to try to rock his hips but Derek grasped them firmly to halt all motion but his own. Slowly, slowly he gyrated his cock inside its tight host. When Stiles thought he might burst from the sensation, Derek just as lingeringly pulled out until only the tip of his dick remained inside. Again and again he repeated the lazy movements, in and out, tortuously slowly.

Each cycle left Stiles gasping harder. Because he was so sensitised now he could shut his eyes and envisage exactly how far into him Derek was. His cock was leaking pre-cum and it dribbled down the side of his marble hard member. Once again he felt an orgasm coming on, as slowly as the motion inside of him. Since the sensation was so exquisite he didn't want Derek to break the tension so he bit his tongue when he wanted to cry out and beg Derek to plunder him. It made no difference because Derek could still tell that the boy under him was on the brink and when he pulled out the next time, he pulled out all the way.

Yet again Stiles moaned in disappointment, how long was Derek going to keep him on the edge? He honestly didn't think he could keep going like this, being taken almost to the edge and then being dragged away.

Derek could tell an almighty complaint was on its way so he swiftly covered Stiles body with his own and kissed the mouth that threatened to bring discord to the proceedings. Stiles arced up into Derek, plunging his tongue into Derek's mouth and relishing in being able to take action for the first time that evening.

Soon enough Derek pulled away, crawling back down Stiles' torso, kissing and nipping at him as he went, lapping at Stiles' nipples as he passed them. Down, down until he reached the hard evidence of Stiles' arousal. He licked along the delicate underside of the cock and up over the head, dipping his tongue into the slit but it was only a brief caress because Stiles was still not going to be allowed to cum yet.

Derek stretched up over Stiles and did something to each of the sets of handcuffs so that they released Stiles aching wrists, He pulled Stiles upright and rubbed his hands gently over the raw red marks they left as Stiles twisted his shoulders to get some feeling back into his arms.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and bent his mouth to his lover's lips, pulling Derek's lower lip into his mouth and licking round it.

"I understand now", he said, "I want you so much but I'll wait until you think I'm ready. I only want to cum when you do."

Derek smiled, "I think you've learned the lesson and you can have your reward. I'm going to fuck you now but I can do this for a long time so if you really want to make it worthwhile, try and hold off as long as you can."

"Oh yes", sighed Stiles, "Please fuck me, fuck me long and hard and don't stop, don't ever stop."

Derek turned Stiles over so that he was on his front. He thrust a couple of pillows under Stiles tummy to bring him to the perfect angle and when he was just right, Derek lunged back inside him. With a smooth persistence he built up a rhythm so that he was pounding into Stiles. Each upstroke forced a gasp from Stiles' throat. Derek was glad of the cock ring because those sounds were enough to make him want to empty himself into his beautiful submissive.

Every time that Derek felt Stiles was riding the wave - and he could tell by the degree of need in Stiles' groans and cries and by how much he was grasping at the sheets – he pulled back and held himself at the edge while the tension abated. When he judged that Stiles was no longer on the precipice, he pushed back in and recommenced fucking the boy with careless abandon.

Stiles had no idea how long they'd been at this, it could have been minutes but it felt like hours. It was so amazing, being kept at such a peak of arousal without actually cumming and he was torn between wanting it to carry on endlessly and the tease of a climax so powerful that he couldn't imagine it. He tried so hard to stay in control but nature will have its way and his nerve endings started to tingle with the need to reach final fulfilment.

"Oh God, Derek, let me cum, please let me cum!" he pleaded and something inside Derek gave. He yanked himself out of Stiles roughly and reached down to trigger the quick release clips on the cock ring, freeing himself. In seconds he was back inside Stiles, pushing harder and harder into him. Derek ran an arm round Stiles' waist and pulled him up so that he was flush against him, all without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. As he pounded upwards, Stiles pushed down in a perfect ballet of want and desire.

All Stiles could do was cry out while the orgasm built, it seemed to be taking forever but he was inexorably being drawn higher and higher. He honestly thought that there was nothing else in the world except him, Derek and the mother of all orgasms.

Derek leaned down and mouthed at Stiles' neck providing the final kick needed to trigger the release. Derek shot his load deep inside of Stiles and bit down hard on him to avoid the howl he knew he'd make otherwise. Stiles simultaneously jerked out ribbons of cum so hard that they hit the wall and this time he keened out in ecstasy.

Neither could move for minutes, locked together they came down slowly, letting heartbeats subside gradually and the real world take its place again. Derek nuzzled softly at the junction of Stiles neck and shoulders and Stiles reached behind to hold his lover to him.

Eventually and with a surprising grace, they sunk into the bed together, Stiles turning so that he could rest in Derek's arms.

"God, Der, you know I love you but I can't do that every night."

Derek chuckled, "You think I can?"

"That was so fucking awesome", admitted Stiles. "I never thought I could last so long and that thing with the feather, amazing!"

"So you enjoyed the toys then?" teased Derek

"Hell, yeah!"

A small buzzing noise sounded from somewhere on the floor. Stiles reached down to find his phone. He sat up and read a text message then typed in a quick answer in return.

"What was that?" asked Derek.

"Oh, only Scott wanting to know if I was done with my stuff", replied Stiles.

"What did you tell him?"

Stiles handed his phone to Derek

**Not nearly done with stuff. Have sum patience! **


End file.
